BasicallyIDoWrk
Marcel Cunningham (born ), better known online as BasicallyIDoWrk, is an American YouTuber and video game commentator from Orlando, Florida. He is often recognized by his distinctive character in Garry's Mod modeled after Finn from Adventure Time. Channel Marcel's channel has over 4 million subscribers. He mostly uploads Gmod, Grand Theft Auto 5', Fortnite and as of late Skribbl.io and Minecraft videos with his friends, and occasionally uploads real life videos. His most popular video is "Gmod Deathrun Funny Moments - Sonic The Hedgehog". The Crew He is a part of a group called "The Crew", which includes VanossGaming, Terroriser, Moo Snuckel H2O Delirious, I AM WILDCAT, Daithi De Nogla, and others. Collaborations *VanossGaming *Terroriser *Moo Snuckel *Daithi De Nogla *H2ODelirious *Ninja *fourzer0seven *I AM WILDCAT *DrLupo *CouRageJD *Mini Ladd (formerly) *BigJigglyPanda *Others Quotes * "Come on down to the Olive Garden and get your free breadsticks!" ''(GMOD Guess Who) * "One hundred percent bulletproof" (GTA V) * (Homer Simpson scream) (Black Ops) * "Welcome to Happy Burger, where the burgers are served with a smile!" (Citizen Burger Disorder) * "FUCK YOU EVAN!" (GMOD Sandbox) * "Get the fuckity fuckity fuck!" (Trying to open a closed door in GMOD Prop Hunt) * "EVAN, I'M FUCKING DONE!!!!1!!!1!!" (If Vanoss trolls him for too long) * ''"''Run it back."'' (Whenever he loses greatly, or promoting his merch) * (Any noise of rage and anger) (When he loses his cool and patience) * "WE WERE DOING SO GOOD! THAT WAS IT! THAT WAS IT NOGLA AND YOU FUCKED IT UP!!!" (When Nogla ended a phrase with the word "dick") (GMOD Sandbox) * "BRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!" (Golf With Your Friends) * "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (GMod Hide & Seek) * "Fuck me in the goddamn butt. Just PUT IT IN MY ASS!" (Getting angry at a GTA race.) * "STOP IT! SMII7Y, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, QUIT! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!1!!" (After being red-shelled by Smii7y many times in a row in Mario Kart) * "YOU MEXICAN PIECE OF SHIT!!1!" (COD: Black Ops 2, getting angry at some random person online) * "The results are in!" (When he finishes last in Mario Kart) * "I'm so close to just saying hard R's right now." (GTA V) * "I'm gonna murder your whole fucking family. I'm gonna come to your house and drown your fucking dogs." (Tower Unite Golf, after Nogla taunted Marcel about not being able to shoot his ball.) * "He literally just went, 'Oh, where's the black guy? Imma turn into him!'" (GTA V) * "You have been lapped by Mini Ladd. Lapped. '''LAPPED!! '''I'm- I'm not doing it! I'm not! I'm not doin' it! I'm not. Later. Bye. I'm not. I'm not doing it. I fucking suck dick at GTA! Fuck you, comment section! Fuck you! I'm not playing GTA races ever again!!" (GTA V, after being lapped in a race.) * "She got that Passion of the Christ, dawg." (Cards Against Humanity, when the white card read, "A Catholic schoolgirl masturbating with a crucifix.") * "Did you guys know that one day, two corns who were best friends were walking together down the street? One of them stepped off the curb into a speeding car that came around the corner and ran him over. The uninjured corn called 911 to help his friend. The injured corn was taken to the emergency room in the hospital and rushed into surgery. After a long, agonizing wait, doctor finally arrived. He told the uninjured corn calmy, "I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that your friend is gonna pull through. The bad news, he's gonna be a vegetable for the rest of his life." (GMod Deathrun, after Vanoss decided there are no more corn joke/puns to tell) * "I said 'ni--a'. I did not have a hard R. I'm not Pewdiepie, there's no hard R's comin' from me right now!" (Gmod Deathrun, after Vanoss called him out for using the N-word, even though he has darker skin.) * Shut up Brian, don't help him he's (Voice Crack) retarded! Let him be retarded. (Skribbl.io, when he was trying to stop Terroriser from giving Nogla the answer of a word.) Trivia * He grew up in Tacoma, Washington, USA. * His username was inspired by an MTV show, with his friends saying how Marcel "does work". * He supports the hockey team Anaheim Ducks. * He had a pet dog named Puddles who he sadly had to put down in July 2017. * He is married to a woman named Simone. Who has appeared and played alongside himself on the channel several times. * He used to work as a clown. * He used to rage throughout most of his gaming videos. He's more laid back nowadays. * He made his account on September 14th, 2011. * He is the second to get a new GMOD payer model of the group he plays with (only behind Vanoss and before Nogla and Delirious did). * He has a brother and a sister. Both have appeared in his videos a few times. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers